


Северный Полюс и медведь за стеклом

by raccoonmoon



Series: Буду с тобой до конца [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Несколько дней, от лица Васи Карпова в 1971 году в Москве.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Буду с тобой до конца [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212





	Северный Полюс и медведь за стеклом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/gifts).



Лучик солнца скользнул по руке, а затем медленно начал подниматься вверх. Вася зажмурился и уткнулся лицом в подушку, но заснуть все равно уже не мог, поэтому поднялся и поплелся на кухню, удивляясь, почему Упырь не разбудил его, как делал обычно.

На кухне не было никого. Вася обошел пустую квартиру и нерешительно остановился перед упыриной спальней. Стучать в дверь не хотелось, а то Упырь мог подумать, что Вася испугался того, что остался один дома. Заглянуть? А вдруг Упырь занимается там всякими своими упыриными делами, да и вообще, кто знает, что могло прийти ему в голову.

Вася постоял у спальни еще немного, приложил ухо к двери, надеясь что-нибудь услышать, но внутри было тихо.

Может быть, Упырь вовсе уехал по делам, а про него просто забыл? Так и не первый раз. Подумаешь, большое дело.

Вася отошел от двери и снова поплелся на кухню. Упырь часто забывал о нем, но тогда на столе всегда стояла мерзкая упыриная каша с комочками и бутерброд с маслом и гадким капиталистическим джемом.

Джем, правда, Васе нравился, даже несмотря на то, что его привозили из-за границы, но Упырю он в этом не признавался из принципа. Нечего заводить дружбу с тем, кого твердо решил убить.

Но на кухне не было ни каши, ни бутербродов. Даже чайник не подогрел. Это что же, Упырь совсем забыл о нем что ли?

Вася постоял растерянно посреди кухни, но особенно переживать об отсутствии Упыря не стал. Нужен ему тот. Он и сам сможет позаботиться о себе, и Вася решительно открыл холодильник.

Пока он доставал колбасу и яйца, уже напредставлял себе, как Упырь возвращается откуда-нибудь с массовых расстрелов, а он сидит за столом и независимо ест яичницу и бутерброд с колбасой, а чтобы поразить его в самое сердце, независимо будет пить сладкий чай. И даже не посмотрит на Упыря. Пусть тот сразу поймет, насколько он не нужен Васе.

Он подтащил к раковине детский стул, встал на него, чтобы добраться до крана и налил полный чайник воды, а затем переставил его на конфорку. Спички Упырь хранил в шкафу на второй полке. В этом еще больше проявлялась упыриная подлость. Он все делал вот так: усложнял Васе жизнь, чтобы он все время шел к нему и просил о чем-то, заставлял чувствовать свою зависимость, наверное. Вот и сейчас. Спички лежали высоко. Васе было не дотянуться с детского стульчика, но он-то был умнее Упыря, и уж точно не пошел бы к нему из-за такой мелочи. Вася принес высокий стул и забрался на него. Рука еле-еле дотянулась до кромки второй полки, поэтому ему пришлось забраться на столешницу. Он с интересом осмотрел недоступные шкафы. Рядом со спичками стояли конфеты в хрустальной вазе. Вася достал и их, рассудив, что если уж он в квартире остался совсем один, то Упырь ему больше не указ и есть он может что захочет. Поэтому, спустившись на пол, он немедленно развернул конфету и сунул ее в рот, а затем еще три.

Вася подумал было, что он может позавтракать одними конфетами, но вспомнил про то, что решил поразить Упыря своей невозмутимой самостоятельностью и приготовленным завтраком. Рассудив, что огонь это штука опасная, он расчистил место рядом с плитой, убрал подальше вазу с конфетами и полотенце. Включил газ и зажег спичку, поднося ее к конфорке. Огонь вспыхнул так резко и сильно, что Вася даже испугался, отпрянул и, кажется, немного опалил себе брови. Но это были пустяки. Он сделал огонь под чайником поменьше, и перебрался ко второй конфорке. Сначала зажег ее, заранее отодвинувшись подальше. Во второй раз получилось лучше, хотя пламя все равно немного лизнуло кончики пальцев.

— Ай! — Вася одернул руку и подул на обожженную кожу.

Он достал самую большую и тяжелую сковородку и поставил ее на огонь. Сходил за яйцами. Достал два из большой картонной упаковки, рассудив, что ему одному вполне хватит, но потом подумал, как здорово будет, если Упырь вернется раньше времени, надменно хмыкнуть, и сказать, что в сковородке есть еще, и вынул еще три. Проявить милосердие и щедрость, в отношении врага, который (Вася признавал это с неприязнью) все же заботится о нем. Ему, в общем-то, совсем не сложно позаботиться об Упыре в ответ. Он, конечно, все равно убьет его потом, но сейчас можно проявить благородство.

Он разбил на сковороду все яйца, но часть скорлупы попала на сковороду. Крупные Вася достал ножом, а про мелкие решил, что они, в общем-то даже полезны. Когда он доставал соль и перец, то почувствовал запах гари. Комната начала наполняться дымом, шедшим от сковороды. Яичница сверху была совершенно сырая. Значит еще не готова, он хорошо потряс солонкой над желтками и для вкуса — перечницей. Желтки хорошо присыпало темно-серым порошком. Дыма стало больше. Вася достал лопатку и решил перевернуть яйца. В конце концов, если у него не вышла глазунья, то из нее можно сделать отличный омлет. Но яйца не отскребались со сковороды. Только на лопатке осталась черные хлопья сгоревших белков.

Рядом засвистел чайник и из свистка повалил пар, смешиваясь с дымом.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Упырь, войдя на кухню в тот самый момент, когда у Васи вспыхнула сковорода.

Вася как раз хотел снять ее с плиты и затушить в раковине, но Упырь его опередил, буквально сдернув его с места и оттесняя подальше от плиты и огня.

Струя воды погасила огонь, заливая яичницу. Кухня наполнилась паром. Чайник продолжал истошно свистеть, пока Упырь не снял его с плиты.

— Как ты достал спички? — хмуро спросил он.

Вася молча указал на стул.

— Я что, должен их в сейфе держать? Ты не знаешь, что спички не игрушка? — пытал его Упырь.

— Я не игрался, — процедил Вася. — Я есть хотел.

— Не мог позвать меня? Что, обязательно нужно было пытаться спалить дом?

Упырь распахнул окно, крепко взял Васю за плечо и вывел его из кухни, закрывая дверь.

— Я бы не спалил. Я бы так же затушил сковородку. Только ты пришел и все испортил. У меня все было под контролем.

— Уж я вижу, под каким контролем у тебя все было.

Вася молчал, но живот громко заурчал против его воли. Он совершенно не хотел показывать Упырю, что он голодный.

— Почему ты не сделал себе бутерброд? — спросил Упырь. — Ты же умеешь резать хлеб и знаешь, где масло.

Вася молчал. Конечно, сейчас он признавал, что сделать бутерброд было бы хорошей стратегией, но не говорить же Упырю, как он хотел поразить его своими умениями.

— Не хочу я бутерброд, — хмуро ответил он.

— Ну яичницу я сегодня сделать тоже не смогу, уж извини. Ты испортил пять яиц и на всех уже не хватит.

— Там еще пять осталось, — заметил Вася.

— И спалил сковороду, — продолжил Упырь, пропустив мимо ушей замечание о пяти яйцах.

Вася уже думал, что Упырь отведет его в комнату и запрет там в наказание. Хотя на самом деле Упырь ни разу так не делал, но Васе нравилось представлять, как он терпит лишения, как пионер-герой, несломленный проклятым врагом, но пошел он с ним вовсе не в комнату Васи. Они прошли по коридору и Упырь отпер дверь своей спальни.

— Проходи, — велел тот.

Вася не знал, что и думать. Неужели решил пытать его за сковороду. Хотя сковорода, конечно, была отличная. Чугунная. Где сейчас такую найдешь.

Он заупрямился перед дверью, войти все же было боязно. В упыриной части квартиры он еще ни разу не был, поэтому и не знал, чего ожидать, но и показывать страх не хотел. Вася решил не доставлять ему такого удовольствия.

Упырь подтолкнул его в плечо и Вася шагнул в комнату.

На вид обычный кабинет. Стол, кресло… На столе не было ничего, кроме телефона и лампы. По стенам стоят шкафы с книгами… Даже кушетки нет. Он что же, вообще не спит, что ли?

Во всех его планах возмездия фигурировал сон, как наиболее удобное время чтобы подкрасться незамеченным и свершить свою вендетту. Но сейчас все его планы рушились. Вася был так поражен, что спросил:

— А где же ты спишь?

— В спальне, — спокойно ответил Упырь и повел его через весь кабинет к неприметной среди шкафов двери.

Они оказались в еще одной комнате, она была побольше и похожа на гостиную, только без телевизора, зато там стоял огромный патефон и в шкафу под ним хранились пластинки. Вася заметил только одну — иностранную — и скривился.

«И какой же смысл был стучаться в дверь кабинета, если спальня находится еще за двумя комнатами?» — угрюмо думал Вася. Правда Упырь всегда все слышал, даже самые тихие звуки. Он не раз приходил в самые ответственные моменты и срывал все васины планы. Сначала Вася списывал все это на случайность, но по всему выходило, что это закономерность.

— Ты ведь помнишь Солдата? — спросил Упырь, перед тем, как открыть дверь в спальню.

— Да, — ответил Вася.

Солдата он помнил. Солдат ему нравился, он был тихий и добрый, читал Васе книжки и сделал ему игрушечного мишку из старых шинелей с пуговицами вместо глаз и звездой вместо носа.

Солдат уехал на Северный полюс давно, Вася стал забывать его лицо, но мишку он никуда не дел. Прятал его под кроватью, а ночью вытаскивал тихонько и обнимал во сне.

— Он поживет с нами несколько дней, — сказал Упырь и открыл дверь своей спальни.

Солдат сидел на кровати и, повернув голову в их сторону, очень медленно моргнул.

— Ты вернулся! — Вася не смог сдержать радостного всхлипа и побежал к нему, забираясь на кровать. — Ты видел белых медведей?!

Вася подался вперед и обхватил, насколько позволяли руки, плечи Солдата.

— … Видел, — ответил тот после недолгой паузы.

— А там очень холодно? — спросил Вася.

— Очень. — Услышал он в ответ.

— Я приготовлю завтрак и позову вас, — услышал Вася голос Упыря.

Он уткнулся Солдату в живот, не желая отпускать. Упырь вышел, закрыв за ними дверь.

— Сколько ты будешь с нами? — спросил Вася как можно тише.

— Сколько скажет Куратор, — ответил Солдат.

— А потом снова уедешь на Северный полюс?

Солдат ничего не ответил.

— Возьми меня с собой, — попросил он. — Я буду тебя слушаться, я много чего умею делать.

Вася задрал голову, на нее легла рука Солдата и провела по волосам два раза.

— Тебе со мной нельзя.

Вася сам не ожидал, что расплачется. Он снова уткнулся в живот Солдата и всхлипнул.

— Почему? Все лучше, чем с ним.

— Тебе так плохо с Куратором?

— Да! — выпалил Вася.

— Он тебя обижает?

— Нет, — всхлипнул Вася, и от этого ему стало почему-то еще горше.

Солдат молчал, только еще поводил рукой по голове.

— Командует все время, — промычал Вася. — Поучает. Вечно недоволен. Все ему не так. Заставляет читать все время. Во дворе играть не с кем. На качелях не разрешил делать солнышко, с горки не дал кататься по поручню, увидел, как я хожу по ветке дерева и наказал! А она толстая была! Я бы не упал! Все веселое запрещает! На стройку ходить нельзя, в шине кататься с горы нельзя… Только и твердит: «учись-учись, считай-пиши», а мне в школу только осенью положено. Прописью заставляет! Английским мучает! Сказал еще, что сам спрашивать будет. Только он же мне враг, понимаешь? Слушаться его не стану, потому что с врагом не сотрудничают. Я ему так и сказал, что не стану сотрудничать с тем, кого собираюсь убить. А он меня закидал вопросами про скорость выстрела и угол прицела, и сказал, что пока не выучу это обязан буду его слушаться. Специально подлавливает меня… унижает.

Солдат продолжил гладить его по голове и мягко сказал:

— Я скажу, чтобы Куратор не унижал тебя.

Его голос был тихий и немного хриплый. Наверное простудился в экспедиции.

— Лучше помоги мне его убить, — тяжело вздохнул Вася. — Ты все на свете знаешь про скорость выстрела и угол прицела. Что тебе стоит?

— Ну как же я без него? — спросил Солдат, продолжая гладить его голову.

— Хорошо же. Никто тобой командовать не будет. Никто не отправит никуда. Будем делать, что захотим…

— Нельзя делать только то, что тебе хочется.

— Ему-то можно…

— Куратор тоже делает много того, что ему не нравится.

Солдат хотел сказать что-то еще, но прервался:

— Завтрак готов.

Вася принюхался, но ничего не почувствовал.

— Как ты узнал? — спросил он, слезая с кровати.

— Куратор позвал, — ответил Солдат и выбрался из-под одеяла.

Он взял Васю за руку и пошел вместе с ним на кухню, где они с Упырем обычно завтракали. У них была и столовая, но обедали и ужинали все равно там же — на кухне. Столовая всегда пустовала, иногда Упырь раскладывал там на огромном столе большие карты и схемы, стоял над ними как стервятник и придумывал свои упыриные планы.

Войдя на кухню, Вася заметил, как Упырь расстарался, на столе стоял манник и сгущенка в вазочке. Солдат чуть сжал его руку и ободряюще кивнул на стол. Вася пожал плечами, он не знал, что Упырь умеет делать пироги.

Они за раз приговорили целый пирог. Вася съел два куска политого сгущенкой, и в него больше не лезло. Он блаженно откинулся на стуле.

— Ты чистил зубы? — Надо было Упырю все испортить.

— Нет еще, решил после завтрака почистить, — отозвался Вася.

— Завтрак кончился, — констатировал очевидные вещи Упырь.

Спорить было бесполезно. Вася это знал, поэтому обреченно слез со стула. С Упырем лучше было сделать все сразу, чем выслушивать бесконечные нравоучения о том, каким он был в его годы.

— Нечего строить такое лицо, молодой человек. Когда я был маленький, я слушался взрослых и зубы чистил без напоминаний.

— Когда ты был маленьким, ты ненавидел взрослых, которые тебе указывали, что делать. И всячески мстил им, — сказал Солдат.

Вася почувствовал себя победителем, когда на его сторону встал Солдат, и самодовольно посмотрел на Упыря. Но тот не выглядел смущенным или пристыженным своим враньем. Он выглядел так, будто готов немедленно расплакаться и рассмеяться. Его брови собрались в домик, глаза влажно блестели, а губы разошлись в мягкой улыбке.

— Ты помнишь? — спросил он, взяв руки Солдата в свои и заглядывая в глаза. — Ты что-то вспомнил?

Солдат молчал, он отвел взгляд, смотря в пол.

— Баки, — шепнул Упырь и снова попробовал поймать взгляд Солдата.

Вася с интересом наблюдал за ними. Солдат долго не отвечал, а потом сказал что-то, так тихо, что Вася не расслышал его слов, но счастливая улыбка сползла с лица Упыря. Он погладил Солдата по плечу и тот подался к нему. Упырь мягко обнял его и зашептал что-то на ухо, так тихо, что Вася смог понять это только потому, что губы Упыря шевелились. Они долго сидели так и миловались, как в противных девчачьих сценах, которые вставляли в нормальные фильмы. Вася фыркнул от отвращения, вспоминая одну из таких, совершенно бессмысленно вставленную в сюжет про погоню. Упырь услышал его и, наверное, очень смутился, потому что стал сразу красный, отстранился от Солдата, и посмотрел на Васю.

— Почему ты все еще здесь? — спросил он. — Умойся, оденься, застели кровать.

Вася сморщил нос и поджал губы, но все же поплелся выполнять указания. Не очень-то и хотелось смотреть на то, как они лижутся. Упырь всегда делал вид, будто ничего не происходит, но Вася-то был не слепой, и все прекрасно понимал еще там, на озере. Он и увидел-то это случайно. Можно сказать, что и вовсе не видел, потому что как только он вошел в комнату, Упырь сразу же отскочил от Солдата чуть ли не на метр. Они все же были очень странные. И Упырь, и Солдат.

Все утренние дела Вася ненавидел лютой ненавистью. Упырь всегда требовал, чтобы в его комнате было чисто. Постель заправлена, пыль протерта, пол помыт. Убирался он каждый день и мечтал о том, как вырастет и на зло будет оставлять вещи где ни попадя. Один раз он даже специально, на зло Упырю, бросил один носок в центр комнаты, а другой оставил на стуле. Не выдержал и пяти минут. Разрыдался от обиды на себя и убрал их в комод. Упырь пришел, услышав его истерику, и спросил в чем дело. Вася бросился на него, стал колотить его по бедрам и пытался дотянуться до живота, но все же вытолкал его прочь из комнаты.

Он ненавидел уборку, ненавидел Упыря с его бесконечными правилами, но как только решил пойти против него, то понял, что и сам не может вытерпеть жалкий носок в центре комнаты.

Потерпев позорное фиаско в тот, первый, раз, Вася стал тренироваться. Начал с того, что клал один носок за кровать, туда, где не мог его видеть. Поначалу это знание скребло и царапало его где-то под кожей, но затем, это чувство прошло. Он начал оставлять маленький мусор в укромных уголках по всей квартире. Он вел войну с Упырем, зная о том, что нарушает его правила.

Вася считал, что делать уборку сейчас несправедливо вдвойне. Ведь Солдат приехал только на неделю! Они могли бы столько всего придумать! Столько всего сделать! Вася хотел в зоопарк с Солдатом. Там ему нравилось больше всего. Ну если нет, то можно, конечно и в кино. Солдату обязательно понравится фильм про Мстителей. Вася ходил на них уже двадцать раз. Ясно было одно. Препираться с Упырем не продуктивно, самое лучшее — сделать все поскорее и немедленно пойти с Солдатом гулять.

Вася так и сделал и сразу же побежал к Солдату, которого обнаружил в столовой. Они были там вместе с Упырем, стояли перед столом, на котором были разложены карты и схемы.

Вася прислонился к косяку и ждал, когда на него обратят внимание.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Упырь, отвлекаясь от объяснений Солдату.

— Я убрался в комнате, — сказал Вася.

— Хорошо. Можешь заниматься своими делами, — ответил Упырь и вернулся к объяснению.

Вася продолжал стоять в дверях, он походил в дверном проеме, измерил сколько стоп войдет от косяка до косяка, получилось восемнадцать стоп. Вася прижался лбом к стене и осторожно выглянул в гостиную.

— В чем дело? — спросил Упырь, вновь отвлекаясь от планов.

— Можно в зоопарк? Или в кино? — спросил Вася.

— Можно, — ответил Упырь.

Вася уже обрадовался, он предвкушал день веселья. Как покажет всех животных Солдату, даже тех, которых Солдат и так видел, но может быть и нет. Вдруг они не показывались ему там, на Полюсе. Как они купят самое вкусное мороженое, или сахарную вату. Но Упырь умел испортить все на свете. Все, что угодно.

— Я позвоню Пете, он сходит с тобой.

Вася ничего не ответил. С Петей он много раз ходил в кино и зоопарк, в кукольный театр и в цирк. На самом деле, ходил он туда чаще всего с Петей. С ним Васе, в общем-то, нравилось быть больше всего. Петя был молодой и веселый. Разрешал кататься на всех аттракционах, даже, бывало, уговаривал билетеров пустить их туда, куда других детей его возраста не пускали. Мог запросто посадить его себе на загривок, чтобы он разглядел получше какой-нибудь парад. С Петей было отлично, но Солдат это Солдат.

— А с Солдатом нельзя? — спросил Вася, когда Упырь прошел мимо него к телефону.

— Солдат занят, — ответил Упырь и набрал номер. — Добрый день. Сержанта Руденко к телефону позовите, пожалуйста.

Вася смотрел на Упыря, и внезапно обнаружил, что за его спиной стоит Солдат. Вася вывернул голову, смотря на него. Солдат хмуро наблюдал за Упырем, а его рука, та, которая неживая, делала разные штуки — пластинки отходили, перестраивались и снова вставали на место.

Упырь, тем временем продолжал говорить:

— Добрый день, Петь. Скажи, ты занят сегодня? Сможешь с Васей побыть? Не знаю. Просился в зоопарк или в кино. Ну если передумает, то куда-то еще. Мне, в общем-то все равно, лишь бы доволен и под присмотром. Да. Да. Как всегда, Петь. Может быть не откажешься побыть с ним до вечера? Да, только спать уложить. Утром вернусь уже. Ну и отлично. За вечернюю смену доплачу. Да. Хорошо. Жду.

Упырь положил трубку и сказал Васе:

— Иди, одевайся. Петя сейчас подъедет. На улице прохладно. Надень ветровку.

Вася прошел мимо Упыря, направляясь к себе в комнату. Он услышал, только удивленный упыриный вопрос: «Что?», но оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть что его так удивило не стал.

Петя действительно прибыл очень скоро. Часа не прошло. Вася уже сидел в коридоре и ждал его, подперев щеку рукой. Раздался телефонный звонок. Звонили снизу, наверное еще от проходной. Упырь подошел к телефону, Солдат следовал за ним и смотрел на него тяжелым, хмурым взглядом. Упырь поднял трубку и велел пропустить Петю.

— Тебе лучше побыть в комнате, — сказал Упырь, поворачиваясь к Солдату.

Тот сверлил его взглядом.

— Солдат, тебя не должны видеть. У него не настолько высокий уровень доступа…

«Упырь, что, уговаривает его?» — подумал Вася.

Солдат поджал губы, прищурил глаза, но отправился в комнаты Упыря. Васе почему-то казалось, что он стоит сейчас за дверью и никуда не уходит. Солдат скрылся как раз вовремя: раздался звонок в дверь и Упырь поспешил открыть ее.

— Здравия желаю, — Вася увидел, как Петя отдает честь, взяв под козырек. — Хайль Гидра.

— Проходи, Петь, — ответил Упырь, пропуская его внутрь квартиры.

— Хайль Гидра, — подал голос Вася.

Петя улыбнулся ему и потрепал его по голове.

— Ну что, боец? Готов? — спросил Петя весело.

— Ага, — он застегнул свою куртку и сделал шаг к двери.

Упырь достал кошелек и отсчитал несколько сотенных купюр.

— Да много это, — сказал Петя неуверенно.

— Это на всякий случай. Вдруг он захочет что-то еще, ну, а остальное оставишь себе: потрать или отправь матери в деревню. Как ее здоровье? — спросил Упырь.

— Держится, — улыбнулся Петя.

— Ну вот и хорошо. Развлекайтесь. Я предупрежу внизу, чтобы вас пустили без проблем.

— Спасибо, — ответил Петя и обратился к Васе. — Ну что, пойдем?

— Пойдем, — сказал Вася и вышел на лестничную клетку.

Они спустились на лифте и прошли через пропускные ворота, оказываясь на оживленной улице.

— Ох и огромный дом, — восхитился Петя.

Вася пожал плечами. Дом и правда был огромен и стоял в самом центре города, но с чего это Петя заговорил об этом только сейчас, он не понимал. Может стеснялся раньше.

— Тут ведь, говорят, живут самые значимые люди. Сколько прихожу, все надеюсь увидеть какую-нибудь актрису, ну или какого-нибудь министра. Ты-то, наверное, уже всех их знаешь. А я так ни разу и не увидел.

— И не увидишь, — удивленно сказал Вася. — Не здесь, уж точно. Дом-то пустой.

— Как это? — удивился Петя.

Вася пожал плечами.

— Здесь никто не живет, кроме нас.

— Как же так? — удивился Петя, снова оглядываясь на фасад.

Вася пожал плечами. Когда они переехали сюда, он не то чтобы был рад, но это было хоть немного терпимо. Во дворе была детская площадка и он надеялся играть там с детьми. Вася выходил туда каждый день, качался на качелях, ждал до вечера, но ни один ребенок так ни разу и не вышел. В окнах постепенно зажигался свет, и он плелся домой, в ненавистную квартиру к ненавистному Упырю. Потом он начал замечать, что свет в квартирах зажигается в определенном порядке. Вася проверял свое наблюдение несколько дней и каждый раз оно подтверждалось. Через месяц он понял, что он совсем один в этом огромном доме. Он и Упырь. Детская площадка ему сразу разонравилась и он стал искать себе другие занятия.

Петя еще раз недоверчиво оглянулся на дом и спросил:

— Как поедем, на метро или машину поймаем?

— На метро, — решил Вася и чуть виновато посмотрел на Петю. Он знал, что тот хотел бы на такси.

— На метро, так на метро, — спокойно сказал тот, взял Васю за руку и пошел с ним к ближайшей станции.

* * *

День их прошел, в общем-то, совсем не плохо. Они полдня провели в зоопарке, затем зашли в кафетерий, где съели по три огромных эклера. Погуляли по центру, зашли в Детский мир, Вася посмотрел на роботов, на космонавтов, на ракету, наверное в половину его роста, но ничего из этого ему было не нужно.

— Ну не знаю, парень, я бы не вылезал из этого магазина, будь мне шесть. А ты «не надо». Папа тебя балует, — сказал ему Петя, когда они уже вышли на улицу.

«Никакой он мне не папа, ” — подумал Вася. Он попытался вспомнить своего настоящего отца, и не смог. Черты его лица все больше расплывались в памяти. Какие у него были глаза? Какой нос? Какой рот? Вася помнил, что он был высокий, тучный. Помнил, как отец уходил на работу, когда он только просыпался. Помнил, как приходил с работы поздно вечером, пахнущий снегом и коньяком. Весь свой день Вася проводил с домоправительницей, женщиной строгой и деловой. «Не мешать» было ее главным правилом, поэтому он часто гулял или сидел в своей комнате. Что Вася помнил хорошо, так это муштру отца по выходным.

Он подзывал его каждую субботу и воскресенье и начинал задавать вопросы, на которые Вася должен был отвечать правильно. Вопросы про Гидру. Если он отвечал что-то не так, или не понимал, что вопрос с подвохом, отец снимал ремень и лупил его по заднице, пока Вася не выкрикивал верный ответ.

— То-то же, — говорил довольный отец и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, продолжал свой допрос.

Когда Васе исполнилось четыре, отец дал ему какие-то таблетки, велев все время держать их при себе и съесть, если его арестуют, или кто-то станет расспрашивать Васю про Гидру.

Вася не выполнил приказ отца тогда, на озере. Его отправили спать, но веселье все еще продолжалось. Он выбрался то ночью из своей спальни и решил прокрасться обратно на праздник, знал, что все самое веселое происходит без детей. Сначала он забрался под один из столов и сидел там, иногда выглядывая из-под скатерти, свисающей до земли. Но тут началось что-то неправильное. Страшное. Он так испугался, что поскорее спрятался в кустах, и оттуда видел как на поляне, заставленной столами и окруженной факелами, расстреливают людей, среди которых был и его отец. Он забыл о таблетках, которые все время носил на шее в маленькой коробочке. Он побежал в лес. Хотел выйти на дорогу, но заблудился и долго скитался там, питаясь ягодами, от которых страшно болел живот.

Обнаружил его Солдат. Вот тут-то Вася и вспомнил о приказе отца. Он сжал коробочку с таблетками в кулаке, и незаметно, попробовал извлечь их, пока Солдат нес его обратно в лагерь, но делал это, наверное, не настолько незаметно. Потому что Солдат, увидев, что он сунул себе что-то в рот, немедленно разжал его челюсти и пальцами достал еще не проглоченные таблетки.

Так он оказался у Упыря. Упырь не бил его, не заставлял отвечать на вопросы про Гидру, Упырь готовил ему кашу и делал бутерброды с джемом. Покупал ему книжки с картинками и пластинки. Один раз, когда они возвращались вечером с Упыриной работы вместе (так получилось), на них попытались напасть у самого подъезда люди в форме и с пистолетами. Вася так испугался, что вцепился в ногу Упыря, прячась за него. Упырь осторожно отцепил его руку, подтолкнул подальше ко входной двери и что-то сделал. Сделал так быстро, что Вася даже не понял, как у него это получилось, но в следующую секунду все нападавшие лежали на земле. Упырь повернулся к нему, а Вася стоял, как вкопанный на месте. Его комбинезон намокал. Под ногами растекалась лужа. Вася дрожал и поднял взгляд на Упыря, ожидая наказания, а он просто взял его на руки и вошел в дом. Помог раздеться, пока набиралась ванна и просидел рядом с ним, когда Вася купался, а затем уложил в кровать, дав перед сном теплого молока и печенья.

Вася остановился, сжал руку Пети посильнее и из его глаз потекли слезы. Он должен был ненавидеть Упыря, а тот делал все, чтобы Вася перестал это делать.

— Да ты чего, парень? — изумился Петя. — Что случилось-то?

— Домой хочу, — Вася всхлипывал и размазывал слезы руками.

— Ну так пойдем, — изумился Петя. — Зачем же реветь? Ведь ты же большой мальчик, а плачешь, как девчонка.

Обратно они ехали на такси.

* * *

Вернувшись домой Петя накормил его ужином, проследил, чтобы тот умылся, и отправил в кровать.

— Спи, малец, я еще побуду тут, а утром уж папа вернется.

Вася поворочался какое-то время, прислушиваясь к звукам в прихожей. Хотел дождаться возвращения Солдата, но так устал за день, что не заметил, как уснул.

Упырь вернулся как и обещал, под утро, за окном было еще темно. Вася спал чутко, проснувшись от звука открывающейся двери, он подскочил с кровати и выглянул в коридор. Упырь стоял в прихожей вместе с Солдатом.

Тот был одет в странную одежду, а его лицо наполовину скрывала маска. Упырь выглядел обычно. Он протянул руки и освободил лицо Солдата. Тот улыбнулся Упырю и чуть наклонил голову в сторону Васи.

— Почему ты не в кровати? — спросил Упырь, увидев того.

— Проснулся.

— Иди спать, еще слишком рано, — сразу же раскомандовался тот.

— Поспал уже, — набычился Вася.

— Значит займись делом. Раз тебе так неймется.

Вася назло ему остался стоять в коридоре, наблюдая, как Упырь помогает Солдату снять его странное обмундирование. Солдат коснулся его руки своей и Упырь снова нежно улыбнулся ему.

«Подумать только какие телячьи нежности, ” — Вася был решительно против такого.

— А где вы были? — спросил он, лишь бы прервать их мерзкие переглядывания.

— На работе, — Упырь наконец-то оторвал взгляд от Солдата и недовольно посмотрел на Васю. — Ты все еще тут?

— Где хочу там и стою, — независимо ответил Вася и, чтобы доказать свое равнодушие к гневу Упыря прошел к противоположной стене и подпер ее спиной с самым независимым видом, скрестив руки на груди.

Солдат улыбнулся ему, не так, как улыбался Упырю, но Васе показалось, что это улыбка одобрения, она не была грустной.

Упырь поднял с пола огромную спортивную сумку, в которую мог бы без труда поместиться Вася (и еще место осталось бы) и прошел мимо него в свое упыриное логово.

Вася тут же подбежал к Солдату и взял его за руку.

— А завтра мы пойдем в зоопарк? — спросил он шепотом, так, чтобы Упырь не услышал.

— Ты ходил в зоопарк сегодня, — Солдат произносил слова так, что не поймешь было, спрашивает он или утверждает.

— Я с тобой хочу, — проникновенным шепотом сказал Вася.

Солдат ничего не ответил, но Васе показалось, что он слегка сжал его руку.

В коридор вышел Упырь, сразу направляясь на кухню. Солдат пошел за ним, ведя Васю за руку. Он забрался на свое место, Солдат сел напротив, Упырь стоял возле плиты и что-то разогревал.

— Ты есть будешь? — спросил он не оборачиваясь, наверное обращаясь к нему, потому что Солдата он или не спрашивал, или спрашивал совсем не так.

— Буду, — ответил Вася и вытянул голову, надеясь разглядеть, что такого готовит Упырь. Может снова манник или оладушки.

К сожалению это были просто сосиски. Хотя Вася, в общем-то не протестовал. Сосиски он любил.

— Ты вымыл руки? — спросил Упырь, ставя перед ним тарелку.

— Да, — немедленно соврал Вася. Смысла мыть руки, когда он не хватался ни за что грязное он не видел.

— Иди мой. — Упырь всегда знал, когда Вася врал. Чувствовал он что ли?

Вася нехотя слез со стула и поплелся в ванну. Вернувшись, он услышал их голоса еще в коридоре.

— … Ты же видишь, я стараюсь, — говорил Упырь.

— Стараешься, — отвечал ему Солдат.

— Он все время врет мне, все время лезет невесть куда, где легко может убиться. Он не слушает, что я ему говорю, Бак… Солдат…

Вася остановился за поворотом и затаился. Говорили о нем.

— … Я не знал, что будет так тяжело. Я близко знал только одного ребенка, тебя, я думал, с ними не бывает проблем…

— Другой, — ответил ему Солдат.

— Другой? Да уж. На тебя совсем не похож. Вечно куда-то лезет. Вечно себе на уме. Что решит, так не переубедишь. Упрямый, настырный… Почему ты улыбаешься? Что смешного я сказал?

Вася выглянул из-за угла. Упырь сидел на корточках перед Солдатом и протирал его железную руку тряпочкой.

— Ты ему нравишься.

— Нравлюсь? Он пообещал мне, что убьет.

— Он не убьет, — ответил Солдат.

— Мне бы твою уверенность.

Вася увидел, как Упырь наклонил голову, положив ее на колени Солдату.

— Мне так тяжело без тебя, — тихо сказал он.

— Я рядом, — ответил Солдат, положив свою руку на голову Упырю.

— Да, родной, ты всегда рядом, — сказал тот, поднимая голову.

Уж такого, Вася не выдержать не мог.

— Лжец! — крикнул он. — Ты лжец! Ты мог бы сделать так, чтобы Солдат всегда был здесь! Потому что ты главный в мире! Ты сам отправил Солдата на Северный Полюс! Сам! И снова отправишь!

Вася обнаружил, что стоит в коридоре. И Солдат, и Упырь смотрели на него. Упырь побелел от гнева, его глаза стали совершенно ледяными. Он поднялся и направился к Васе. Он даже не понимал, насколько Упырь огромный. Рядом с ним, он почувствовал себя маленьким и слабым, жалким в своей майке и трусах, в которых спал.

— Хватит с меня, — произнес Упырь и взял Васю за руку, заставляя идти за собой. — Меня достали твои капризы, твои выходки…

Вася испугался, попробовал повиснуть, и затормозить ногами, но Упырь только вздернул его снова ставя на ноги. Вася ухватился за дверной косяк и на секунду завис между ним и Упырем. За ними шел Солдат, он выглядел испуганно и растерянно.

— Пусти! — зашипел Вася. — Гад! Мразь! Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! Узурпатор! Капиталистическая свинья! Где угодно лучше, только не с тобой!

— … Не хочешь жить со мной?! Отлично! Ты завтра же отправишься в интернат! Я клянусь тебе!

— Не хочу! — заорал Вася. — Кто бы захотел жить с тобой?! Ты убил моего папу! Ты во всем виноват!

— Твой отец был скотиной! — рявкнул Упырь. — Спроси у Солдата! Спроси, чем он хотел тебя накормить! Давай!

Вася замолчал, испуганно смотря на Упыря, его губы предательски дрожали.

— Что молчишь? Язык проглотил? Ну так я скажу!

Вася дрожал, подняв на него глаза. Упырь выругался, развернулся, завел его в детскую и закрыл дверь, оставляя Васю одного.

— Не смей, — услышал Вася с той стороны двери. — Не смей, слышишь? Я запрещаю.

Двери не запирались ни снаружи, ни изнутри, кроме той, что вели в комнаты Упыря, но Вася не рискнул сейчас выйти. Было ясно, что это наказание. Вася оглянулся на развороченную кровать, он не знал, разрешается ли ему теперь спать в ней, если Упырь решил отправить его в интернат. Можно ли сесть на стул. Он весь дрожал. Вася решил одеться, чтобы Упырь не отвез его прямо так, в трусах и майке. Он натянул кофту и комбинезон, которые нашел на ощупь, достал из-под кровати своего медвежонка, которого ему сделал Солдат и засунул его вперед, так, что игрушечная морда и лапы выглядывали из-под откидной части комбинезона.

Вася сел на пол посреди комнаты и стал ждать. Его голова была пуста, немного болели пальцы на руке, которой он цеплялся за косяк. От навалившейся пустоты он не мог даже плакать.Его начала одолевать сонливость, глаза то и дело закрывались. Он открывал их, видел сквозь мутную дымку белую дверь, и тонкую полоску света под ней, слышал другие звуки. Кто-то ходил по коридорам, гремел на кухне посудой. Несколько раз к его двери подходили вплотную, прислушивались и отходили.

Вася прикрыл глаза на минуточку и почувствовал, как его взяли на руки и перенесли на кровать. Кто-то добрый и теплый. Наверное Солдат.

— Пап, — промямлил он, когда Кто-то отстегнул застежки комбинезона и достал мишку.

— Зачем ты уснул на полу? — спросили его шепотом. — Зачем оделся?

Вася пожал плечами и с него стянули кофту, а затем и до конца освободили от комбинезона.

— Вот ведь глупый…

Его снова приподняли и уложили в кровать, укрыв одеялом. Под рукой он почувствовал своего медвежонка.

Кажется Кто-то (Солдат ли?) сидел на кровати пока он совсем не заснул. Было хорошо, когда он положил тяжелую руку на его бок. Ему стало спокойно, и он уснул окончательно.

* * *

Утром, Вася долго лежал в постели, боялся встать. Живот крутило от страха. Он прислушивался к шагам за дверью, к которой подходили несколько раз, и замирал, не издавая ни шороха, ни писка, даже дышать переставал. От двери отходили, но через какое-то время возвращались.

Вася хотел, чтобы к нему вошел Солдат, но Упырь запретил ему, а значит, Солдат ни за что не войдет. Оставалось ждать, когда Упырь решит отправить его в интернат. Что вообще такое этот интернат, Вася не знал, но если этим заведением грозил Упырь, то там явно не было ничего хорошего.

Вася чувствовал себя униженным и злым. Он был прав. Он все сказал правильно. Упырь врал Солдату. Ведь он был самым главным человеком в Гидре, а Гидра управляла миром. Значит, Упырь самый главный в мире. Он может развязать или прекратить войну когда захочет, и врет Солдату, что не может оставить его дома. Вася просто сказал Солдату правду, и теперь его ждет неминуемая кара.

Солнце стояло высоко. Луч, проникший в просвет между темными портьерами, жег его ухо, Вася пошевелился, чтобы передвинуться, и это было его ошибкой. Наверное под дверью стоял Упырь и услышал шорох одеяла, потому что сразу же вошел в комнату. Вася зажмурился, притворяясь спящим.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Все-то он знал… Вася вздохнул и открыл глаза.

— Пойдем завтракать, — сказал Упырь.

Васе показалось, что его голос прозвучал как-то не так, странно. Упырь скользнул взглядом по одеялу, под которым Вася спрятал медведя, развернулся и вышел, оставляя его одного.

К завтраку Вася вышел в полной экипировке. У него было время собрать все самое нужное и важное для ссылки в интернат. В ранце лежали две его любимые кофты, плавательные трусы, разборный кораблик, пистолет с присосками и коньки. Мишку он посадил, как и вчера, вперед. Так и вышел на кухню.

Солдат улыбнулся ему. Упырь стоял у плиты, переворачивая огромные, толстые сырники.

— Садись, — бросил он через плечо, положил на тарелку последний сырник и обернулся.

Его лицо вытянулось и приобрело нечитаемое выражение.

— Зачем тебе ранец? — наконец спросил он.

— А что, нельзя? — Васе было немного обидно. — Там из ценного только коньки, и они тебе малы будут, а все остальное старое.

— Зачем тебе коньки? — спросил Упырь, как будто не понимал ничего.

Или специально издевался. Может хочет, чтобы Вася умолял?

— В интернат, — ответил он. — Да знаешь, не очень-то мне этот ранец нужен… А мишку мне Солдат подарил, его не отдам.

На кухне повисло молчание. Солдат бросил рассерженный взгляд на Упыря. Упырь стоял, как истукан. Громко тикали часы на стене.

— Я… — Упырь поставил на стол тарелку, затем сел на стул, сцепил руки перед собой в замок. Затем поднялся. Вася задрал голову, чтобы видеть его лицо, и Упырь снова сел.

— Послушай, — начал он снова. — Я вчера наговорил много всего. Сказал сгоряча. Я виноват, не должен был говорить такого и больше не скажу.

Вася недоверчиво посмотрел на него, а потом на Солдата. Неужели Упырь разрешит ему никуда не уезжать? Солдат улыбнулся, и Вася расплылся счастливой улыбкой в ответ. Если Солдат будет рядом, то он даже Упыря перетерпит. Может даже не станет его убивать, ради Солдата.

Вася не усидел на месте, подбежал к Солдату и крепко-крепко обнял его, а затем так же быстро забрался на свое место.

— Но это хорошо, что ты оделся, — сказал Упырь, подкладывая ему оладей. — Солдат ни разу не был в зоопарке. Я подумал, что мы правда можем сходить туда.

Вася чуть не подпрыгнул.

— Не был! — ахнул он. — Я все-все тебе покажу! Все!

Весь завтрак он сидел как на иголках, искоса поглядывая на Упыря. Зная его, можно было ожидать любую пакость, но тот, вроде бы не собирался передумывать.

Вася не мог усидеть на стуле, хотя старался вести себя максимально безупречно, чтобы у Упыря не было причин для прямого отказа, но усидеть на стуле все равно не мог. Он то и дело вскакивал, подбегал к Солдату и говорил ему, шепотом, так, чтобы Упырь не расслышал, о том, где интереснее всего. Вася считал, что самые лучшие вольеры с медведями и обезьянами. В медвежьем вольере недавно появились медвежата, но самая главная звезда был огромный папа-медведь, которого списали из цирка и он танцевал, выпрашивая лакомство. Обезьяны были просто смешные и подвижные.

Солдат улыбался ему и так же тихо говорил, сесть на место и доесть завтрак. Вася готов был на все, ради зоопарка, даже съесть мерзкую упыриную кашу, но сегодня был прямо день чудес, не было каши, был зоопарк и Солдат. Только Упырь все время пытался испортить настроение, своим нудежом:

— Общаться шепотом в присутствии других неприлично… Сядь и доешь свои блинчики… Не вертись… Рассказ про то, как обезьяны кидаются какашками у других может отбить аппетит…

— Мы поедем на метро? — спросил Вася, подбирая сырником сгущенку, растекшуюся по тарелке.

— На машине, — ответил Упырь.

— На метро было бы веселее…

— Не вертись и доедай, Василий скоро приедет.

Спорить про метро было бесполезно. Вася быстро смел последний кусочек сырника с тарелки, и побежал собираться.

Через полчаса все были готовы.

Вася летел вниз, перепрыгивая через половину пролета и с оглушительным грохотом приземлялся на площадки.

— Смотри, как я могу! — выкрикивал Вася, оборачиваясь к Солдату. — Теперь семь ступенек!

Солдат улыбался, а Упырь нудел:

— Перестань, ты разобьешься. Подвернешь ногу и никакого зоопарка.

Но Васю было не удержать. Он вылетел из подъезда и увидел черную «Москву» с тонированными стеклами, стоящую у подъезда. Вася обошел автомобиль, рассматривая. Упырь обычно ездил на «Чайке», а этот он не видел ни разу.

С водительского сидения ему помахал Василий, и вышел, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Ну чего? Первый раз тебя папка на таком звере прокатит? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Точно, — ответил Вася, рассматривая хромированные детали.

В этот момент из подъезда вышли Упырь с Солдатом. Василий быстро подошел к двери салона, открывая ее.

Вася залез первый, вставая коленками на сидения, чтобы посмотреть из окна. Улицу было хорошо видно, только вся она выглядела коричневой из-за темных стекол. Рядом с ним сел Солдат. Он был в куртке с высоким воротом и кепке, которую сильно надвинул на глаза и выглядел бы обычно, если бы не его длинные волосы. Спрятанный хвостик совсем не маскировал их длину. Упырь сел последним, перебросившись парой слов с водителем. Он сразу закрыл окошко для переговоров.

Вася прижался к стеклу, лишь изредка поворачиваясь к Солдату и дергая его за руку.

— Смотри! Смотри! — и указывал на все самое интересное.

Если Солдат никогда не видел даже зоопарка, кто знает, что еще ему не показал Упырь.

— Красиво, — говорил Солдат.

— А вот сейчас! — Машина плавно заворачивала, и Вася обернулся к Солдату. — Новая улица, смотри! Сейчас заворачиваем!

— Начало строительства тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят третий, часть проспекта Калинина, протяженность полтора километра…

— Видел уже, да? — спросил Вася немного разочарованно.

— Да, — ответил Солдат. — Вчера.

Вася заметил, как Упырь сжал и слегка погладил Солдата по запястью, которое все время держал в руке. Солдат обернулся к нему и Упырь что-то сказал Солдату. Вася не разобрал. Иногда они общались так тихо, что было совершенно неясно что там они бормочат.

Он потеребил Солдата за плечо, отвлекая от неинтересного Упыря:

— Смотри! Уже скоро!

Они подъезжали к главным воротам.

— Башенки! Как в настоящем замке! — крикнул Вася от переполнявших его чувств. — Ты видел замок?!

— Да, — ответил Солдат. — Аццано Мелла, Ломбардия, тысяча девятьсот сорок третий… цель… запрос…

Солдат растерянно оглянулся на Упыря. Иногда он начинал путаться. Вот как сейчас. Сколько ему лет-то было в том сорок третьем? Упырь иногда говорил ему что-то, а сейчас взял и погладил по щеке. Как будто Солдат был какой-то… ребенок.

— Хватит расспросов, — сказал Упырь. — И хватит прыгать, это опасно.

Раскомандовался.

Но уже ничего не могло испортить настроение. Автомобиль подъезжал к главным воротам, но не затормозил, а проехал дальше.

— Почему? — растерянно спросил Вася.

— Мы войдем через вход для персонала. Сегодня зоопарк закрыт для посетителей.

— Вчера не было никакого объявления… — начал Вася, но замолчал, поняв. — Это ты велел закрыть его?

— Солдата не должны видеть, — сказал Упырь. — О нем не должен никто знать. Ты понял меня?

— Но его же видел Василий…

— У него достаточный доступ, — оборвал его Упырь, давая понять, что никаких расспросов и споров больше не потерпит.

Вася замолчал. Они подъехали к неприметному серому зданию и остановились. Сначала вышел Василий, он вошел в серую дверь и исчез на несколько минут. Затем вышел, подбежал к машине, чтобы открыть дверь, но его опередил Упырь.

— Все чисто, — услышал Вася со своего места. — Персонал распустили до пяти вечера. Вас никто не потревожит.

— Хорошо. Ты тоже можешь быть свободен до полпятого.

— Так точно, — отчеканил Василий.

— Пойдемте, — позвал Упырь, заглянув в салон.

Солдат взял Васю за руку и вылез. Они вошли в серое здание, прошли по длинному пустому коридору и вышли уже в зоопарк. Кругом не было ни души. Стояла тишина, только где-то вдалеке крякали утки.

— Ну что, — ухмыльнулся Упырь. — Показывай своих обезьян.

Но направились они не к обезьянам. Вася растерялся, потому что вошел не с главного входа, бродил между вольерами и никак не мог понять, в какую сторону идти к медведям. Он сразу решил, что к обезьянам, они пойдут в последнюю очередь, раз Упырю так не терпится к ним.

Они бродили мимо клеток с ночными животными, которые не показывались, скрываясь в домиках. Но Вася все равно подводил Солдата к вольеру, указывал на картинку с информацией и показывал на зверька, изображенного на карточке.

— Смотри, он сейчас спит, но может выйдет еще.

Солдат кивал ему и они шли дальше. Все было бы прекрасно, если бы Упырь не ошивался все время рядом и не тормозил Солдата. Ему столько всего нужно было показать, а они прогуливались медленным шагом! Еще и за ручки держались, как глупые девчонки! Еще и останавливались постоянно! Вася успевал пробежать вперед и посмотреть пять-шесть вольеров, а они застряли возле пруда и смотрели на лебедей!

— Скорее-скорее! — кричал Вася.

Они добрались до лис и волков, а значит совсем рядом медведи. Солдат подошел к нему первым. Вася забрался на бетонный бордюр и висел на железном ограждении. Солдат поднял его так, чтобы его голова оказалась выше самой последней перекладины.

Волки лениво лежали на мягком мху, рядом с деревом. Кто-то спал, один поднял голову и внимательно смотрел на них. Подошел упырь и облокотился на ограждение.

— Сколько волков в этом вольере? — спросил он, портя все веселье.

— Пять, — буркнул Вася.

— Может еще подумаешь? — спросил Упырь, бросив взгляд на спящих животных.

— Пять, — упрямо повторил Вася, откинув голову так, чтобы Упыря не было видно из-за Солдата.

— Ну, а я насчитал только четырех, — не унимался Упырь. — Может подумаешь получше?

— Одного вчера забрали в больницу, — буркнул Вася.

Упырь не стал спорить, но почему-то рассмеялся. Что смешного-то? Вечно он издевается. Вася покрутился, заставляя Солдата опустить себя на землю, и сразу же взял того за руку, чтобы Упырь снова не отвлек его.

— Пойдем, посмотрим медвежат, — сказал Вася.

— Пойдем, — Солдат послушно пошел за ним. Упырь шел рядом и мешался.

Медвежата были потешные. Они нашли какую-то шишку и гонялись друг за другом, чтобы отнять, даже подрались.

— Вот бы погладить, да? — спросил Вася.

Солдат окинул взглядом вольер и сказал:

— Допускается…

Вася уже обрадовался, но тут встрял Упырь, выкрикнув так громко, что медвежата испуганно воя побежали к проснувшейся матери:

— Нет! Отставить!

Мама-медведица поднялась на задние лапы и сердито смотрела на них троих, резко выдыхая носом воздух. Потом тяжело опустилась на передние лапы и, грозно рыча, пошла в их сторону, намереваясь если не напасть, то напугать.

— Пойдемте-ка отсюда, — оглядываясь на медведицу пробормотал Упырь. — Кажется, она совсем не рада нас тут видеть. Даже решила подраться, не будем связываться.

«И кто в этом виноват?» — подумал Вася.

А Солдат сказал только:

— Да неужели! Сегодня что, Рождество и время чудес?

Вася не понял, при чем тут Рождество и чудеса, но Упырь снова сиял. Даже противно.

Они прошли мимо соседнего вольера, в котором сидел отец-медведь. Тот покрутился перед ними, выпрашивая лакомство. Вася расстроился, что забыл взять для него хотя бы морковку, но тут Упырь достал из кармана упаковку вяленых бананов. Вася недоверчиво посмотрел на нее.

— Ну чего смотришь? Бери давай, — сказал Упырь.

Вася взял, конечно. Чего не взять-то? И всю упаковку по одной штучке перекидал медведю. Тот махал лапой и выпрашивал еще.

— Нету, — развел руками Вася.

Они пошли дальше.

— Сейчас бы хот-догов поесть, — мечтательно протянул Упырь.

«Горячая собака», — перевел про себя Вася и недоверчиво глянул на Упыря. Только у него появлялась надежда на то, что Упырь человек не совсем пропащий, как тот тут же возвращал его на землю. Дикарь какой-то. Наверное в этой Америке все слегка на голову трахнутые. Вася посмотрел на Солдата. Тот никак не реагировал на упыриную придурь, а может реагировал, только не показывал этого.

Они долго гуляли. Посмотрели львов и тигров, жирафов и слонов. Солдату понравились пингвины и морские котики. Они посмотрели все самое интересное, а машину нужно было ждать еще целых сорок минут.

— Пойдемте в аквариум, — предложил Упырь.

В аквариуме было скучно. Вася походил по залам, посмотрел на рыб. Прошел еще круг. Интересными были только черепахи, но и они наскучили ему очень быстро. Вася вернулся в зал, где остались Упырь с Солдатом.

Солдат стоял у аквариума с маленькими белыми рыбками и смотрел на них не отрываясь. Упырь стоял сзади, прижавшись лбом к плечу Солдата и взяв его руки в свои.

— … это обязательно? — спросил Солдат.

Вася замер, спрятавшись за большим аквариумом, стоящим в самом центре.

— Да, — голос Упыря был глухим.

— Даже если у меня не будет никаких заданий?

— Прости, — Упырь сказал это совсем тихо, Вася еле-еле смог расслышать его.

— Я живу в аквариуме как они, — сказал Солдат. — Я не могу никуда уйти.

— Я не могу отпустить тебя, — снова шепнул Упырь.

Не может отпустить! Значит Солдат останется! Значит никуда не уедет! Вася выбежал из-за своего укрытия и прижался к их ногам, обнимая. Он запрокинул голову, не в силах сдерживать улыбку. Упырь сразу стал казаться не таким уж ужасным. И чего он на него злился? Он, конечно, предатель, но может же он перевоспитаться. Может даже и не придется его убивать…

— Ты чего это? — усмехнулся Упырь, отлипая от Солдата. Его глаза подозрительно блестели, он опустил голову, чтобы взглянуть на наручные часы. — Пора уходить, Василий уже должен был подогнать машину.

Вася взял за руку Солдата и, подумав немного, так же взял руку Упыря. Он боялся, что Упырь отпустит, как только они выйдут из Зоопарка, но Упырь довел его так до машины.

* * *

На обратной дороге Вася ехал между Упырем и Солдатом. Так было даже лучше. Он смотрел в окна с обоих сторон и рассказывал Солдату обо всем, что знал. Скоро он устал рассказывать и привалился к плечу Солдата, представляя, как завтра он уговорит пойти в парк аттракционов, а потом в оружейную палату, а потом… потом…

— Вставай, соня, приехали, — услышал он насмешливый голос гадкого Упыря.

Но веки были такими тяжелыми, что он не мог открыть их. Даже руки и ноги стали будто свинцовыми. Вася привалился к Солдату, но чувствовал, как летит над землей, он смотрел на зоопарк, медвежат и жирафа, видел лес и озеро. Видел дом, на крыльце сидел Солдат и Упырь, только тот был хороший. Вася побежал к ним и проснулся. Солнце собиралось садиться, хотя все еще было светло. Он встал с постели и пошел искать Солдата. В общих комнатах их не было. Наверное сидели у Упыря.

Может пойти к ним? Вася теперь знал, что Упыриные комнаты просто комнаты, нет там ничего ужасного, ни пыточных камер, ни цепей, но заходить туда все равно не хотелось. Просто постучать и подождать? Как-то глупо. Как будто бы Вася его боится.

Он решил подождать их на кухне. Достал из холодильника колбасу и нарезал бутерброды. Только поставил на плиту чайник и полез за спичками, как сразу прибежал Упырь. Услышал, наверное, как он воду набирал.

— Ты чего делаешь? — спросил он, натягивая до конца майку.

— Воду кипячу, — ответил Вася, стоя на стуле.

— Забыл, как пожар устроил? — спросил Упырь.

Ну и видок у него был: взмыленный будто бежал марафон, волосы в разные стороны, да еще и майку напялил наизнанку.

— Ничего не устроил, — возразил Вася. — Все было под контролем.

Следом за ним вошел Солдат. Он-то хоть и был какой-то странный, но хотя бы одет опрятно.

— Ты еще имеешь наглость спорить? — не унимался Упырь, но достал спички и зажег конфорку.

Вася решил не обращать внимания, на его нудеж.

— Хочешь бутерброд? — спросил он Солдата и протянул ему тот, который был самым удачным.

— Хочу, — ответил Солдат и сел на свое место.

— А пойдем завтра в парк, — сказал он. — Там, знаешь… Огромное чертово колесо…

На кухне повисло молчание. Солдат не отвечал ему, Упырь не поворачивался от плиты. Кажется, даже воздух стал тяжелее. По спине пробежали мурашки и холодок завис где-то в районе поясницы.

— Ну там разного другого много. Ромашка там, железная дорога…

Упырь уперся руками в столешницу и молчал, не сводя глаз с закипающего чайника. Солдат тихо сказал:

— Мне не нравятся поезда.

— Можно и не в парк. В Оружейной палате тоже не плохо.

— Мы не пойдем никуда, — сказал Упырь.

Вася молчал. Ему было в общем-то не принципиально куда-то там идти. Можно и дома отлично провести время. Да даже во дворе погулять. Солдат-то уж наверняка разрешит сделать солнышко.

— Солдат завтра уезжает.

Чайник закипел и Упырь снял его с плиты.

— Но ты обещал ему, — сказал Вася.

Упырь бросил в заварник чай и залил его кипятком.

— Ты обещал не отпускать! Ты сам сказал! — кажется он крикнул это.

— Ты ничего не понял. Подслушал разговор и сделал неправильные выводы, — голос Упыря мог резать металл.

— Ты обещал ему, — повторил Вася и почувствовал, как его голос дрожит, а глаза наполняются слезами. — Ты обещал, что Солдат останется на неделю.

— Не говори глупостей. Я никогда не говорил про неделю. Солдат уезжает завтра.

Вася не мог подловить его на словах, но знал, что Упырь обманывает его. Всегда обманывает, всегда подлавливает. От обиды слезы потекли из глаз не сдерживаясь.

— Ты обещал мне, что больше не отправишь Солдата на Северный полюс. Сам сказал.

Он не хотел показывать слезы, но они все текли и текли, и чем больше они текли, тем меньше Упырь будет его уважать, тем больше будет смеяться над ним и изводить. Вася пошел к Солдату и прижался к нему лбом, чтобы Упырь не видел, что Вася разревелся.

— Ты не слушаешь меня, — спокойно сказал Упырь, в то время, как Солдат гладил Васю по голове. Свою железную руку он положил ему на плечо и оттого было полегче.

— Ты не слушаешь, что я говорю. Ты выдергиваешь фразы из контекста и додумываешь их так, как тебе того хочется, а потом доводишь себя до истерики.

— Не правда… Ты обещал, я помню.

— Ты ничего не помнишь. Ты «помнишь» только свои хотелки, которые не имеют никакого отношения к реальности.

— Ты подлый и злой, — Вася посильнее уткнулся в Солдата. — Я тебя ненавижу.

— Я тоже не в восторге от тебя, знаешь ли.

От этого стало совсем обидно. Вася верил ему, думал, что он исправился, держал его, предателя, за руку. А сейчас снова… снова… и Солдат уедет.

— Забери меня от него, — попросил Вася, запрокидывая голову. — Я не буду тебе мешать, я все буду делать как надо. Я могу тебе готовить, могу пол мыть, я не буду игрушки раскидывать и фантики подбрасывать не буду. Могу спать где угодно. Совсем где угодно.

Солдат взял его на руки и пошел в комнату. Вася видел, как Упырь опустив голову, трет переносицу, а потом посмотрел им вслед, но Вася спрятал лицо на плече Солдата.

В спальне Солдат уложил его на кровать и сидел рядом. Не гладил, только положил железную руку на спину. Он плакал так долго, что вся подушка оказалась мокрой, и разболелась голова. Солдат не двигался.

— Забери меня, — снова попросил Вася.

— Нельзя, — ответил Солдат.

Он взял в руки мишку, которого подарил Васе у озера и положил его рядом на подушку. Вася отвернулся к стенке, говорить не хотелось. Что еще можно было сказать, если Солдат ни за что не возьмет его с собой.

Вася водил пальцем по стене и колупал штукатурку. Солдат поднялся с кровати. Вася испугался, что он уйдет, но Солдат прошелся по комнате, рассматривая столик, приклеенные к стене рисунки и шкафы. Он остановился напротив того, у которого были дверцы со стеклом. Вася знал, что он там увидит. Внутри стояли книжки и плюшевый медведь.

Солдат смотрел и не говорил ничего.

— Это Упырь подарил, — сказал Вася, сев на кровати.

— Тебе не нравится? — спросил Солдат.

— Это его подарок.

Он много чего мог сказать. Как обидно ему было, когда Упырь пропустил его день рождения, и как все равно. Вася гордился своим безразличием. Он был взрослым, а подарки и торты нужны только малышам, а потом Упырь все испортил, подарив этого медведя, и Вася расплакался от обиды. Из-за того, что обрадовался, что Упырь в очередной раз показал ему, какой он слабый и маленький. Сначала он хотел вспороть ему светлое плюшевое брюхо и подбросить под дверь Упыря, но не смог, очень уж грустно медвежонок на него смотрел, тогда Вася поставил медведя в стеклянный шкаф и не прикасался к нему.

— Он ведь не виноват, — тихо произнес Солдат.

Было непонятно о ком он. Солдат часто говорил что-то странное.

— А ты его наказываешь…

Солдат обернулся и сказал:

— Я скоро вернусь. Так сказал Куратор, а я ему верю.

И вышел из комнаты.

Вася посмотрел на шкаф, из которого на него смотрели два грустных черных глаза медвежонка. Он смотрел из-за стекла и не мог выйти. Вася всхлипнул и достал его, крепко прижимая к себе.


End file.
